Return of the Undead
by parmazano
Summary: A new army has risen from the graves, led by a new leader. A small force, fighitng aginst the White Mantel, has stumbeled across the army, and has to gain more allies and fight it. Set 1 year after the events in the lands of Orr.
1. Chapter 1

A Rector Orior oriri ortus

(A New Leader Rise's)

Kryta, home of the Lion Guard, dominated by the White Mantel, servants of the unseen ones. With the undead threat gone, and the armies of the Lich King crumbling away to just a few left areas under undead control. A new threat arises, in the lands near where the 'Gaol, the new leader of the undead' was found reciting evil words.

The image of a lone scout, a hero of Cantha. As she knelt her she had short, dark brown hair, her green armour was covered in leaves and mud alike, as to camouflage in with the surroundings. She grabbed her bow, it was long and didn't look like much at first glance, but was made by the finest craftsmen, out of the finest wood in the Shing Jea Monastery. She then tied her hair back in a loop with two sticks, her face was showed in the light seeping in though the top of the trees. It was small, a perfect face ruined by a scar down her right cheek, made by Shiro Tagachi him self, and an eye patch covering her left eye, her name was Zho, a scout for the leader of the Krytan résistance.

She turned, and found two people standing under a tree, she didn't care to look at them at first glance, since she was abit more concentrated on the small army of undead just a few feet away from her. But as she took a closer look, she realised it was Acolyte Sousuke and Dunkoro, both in there elite Sunspear armour, barely the armour to be wearing in a scouting group. They looked at her, although she was shocked to see them, as they were meant too be the closet guards of the leader, although he was no where to be seen.

Zho ran up to them, silently, without making a sound, disturbing a leaf or leaving a foot print, Dunkoro was impressed, as he has seen Assassins do no better than that.

"What are you two doing here, and where is the Captain, you know he cant be left without a body guard Sousuke!" Zho snapped at both of them as if she was there mother.

"Hey look Zho calm down, or you might just give your self a headache, or me one. Look the boss is fine, in fact he is in the tree above you" Sousuke said while pointing up at a white dot in the canvas of the swamp.

Since the days of Lich kings, evil bodyguards, forgotten gods and fire demons showing up around every corner, the vegetation in Tyria, Cantha and Elona has grown wild, it is as if, the very evil of the three figures had halted all growth. Zho took a look at the tree, its thick, branchless trunk, wondering however the captain ever got up there, then she saw his footsteps, realised that he didn't pull the trick off so well as he had hoped. She looked at the tree, and concentrated on his footsteps, how spaced apart they were, where he had trodden. She ran at the tree, then placed her foot on it and ran up the trunk, following the exact same path he did, jumping on branches and running along the trunk, until he reached the top.

"Why are you out here sir? I can do my job you know?" Zho questioned with a serious tone on her voice.

"Oh sorry Zho I realise you are more than capable doing this job, I just wanted to see it for my self you see. I hear reports all the time, I just wanted to know what we can do to really help. Its just sometimes… sometimes…"

"Sometimes what sir?"

"I tell you later, looks like we have ran out of time today, the undead are coming this way" He said calmly, leaping off the top of the tree.

Zho looked down at him, jumping down the branches, and landing perfectly on his feet.

She followed quickly, and then caught up as they started to run away from this army of the damned, as they heard Gaol call it.

They ran, leaveing the army behind them, they ran, and ran, till they saw the light of the greenlands of Kryta, the edge of the swamp, escape from the undead.


	2. Chapter 2

Captains orders!

After getting out of the swamp, and appearing on the green grasslands again, where people farm there crops, as freely as the White Mantel lets them, Zho heard a noise come from the direction of one of the Refugee camps the Lion Guard set up in the area.

"FIRE! DON'T LET THEM COME TO CLOSE TO THE CIVS!" a man shouted, strong in voice, so Zho assumed big in size as well, but she suddenly thought, the Captain was tall a slender, but his voice would carry on though the ages if he wanted it to, yet he wasn't that big, if he was as his voice sounds he wouldn't of got up that tree.

"Sir, over to the east, a voice is carried on the wind, we might not be to late to save whoever is in need of help" Zho spoke calmly to the Captain

"If I am not mistaken, I think it isn't undead. Maybe by the smell of things, Asuran? Is that right Zho?" the Captain asked

"Yes Sir! I don't know what they are doing out here either, but we must go help the Lion Guard, they are our only allies at the minute sir" Zho spoke smugly as if she had beaten Sousuke in a race

They ran east, weapons drawn, and saw the enemy, or the allies as it may seem in this case. They had planned on helping them in the defence, but since they were White Mantel, and an old friend of the Captains, and the rest of the party was leading an assault on a outpost, well they saw it as an opportune moment to assault the post with them.

"What do you think Dunkoro" Sousuke asked calmly

"Gain some allies, lose some enemy's, sounds good to me" he replied, struggling not to laugh at the Irony of it all.

"Well you know what I think, understanding is half the battle, the other half is fireballs" Sousuke said with glee, then noticing Zho preparing her arrows.

Sousuke went running ahead attacking at the side with the Captain, Zho had already started to fire her bow and Sousuke wasn't about to be shown up by her.

Sousuke ran into range and focused on the environment around him, stones started to raise from the ground, and Sousuke put his hands forward, as the stone reshaped into having a very sharp edge, sharper than any dagger, and fly towards the White Mantel guards.

Vekk ran up to the edge of the outpost, monks constantly healing him

"I have never cast this one before Bokkas HANG ON!" Vekk shouted, while concentrating on the very heat in his body, the fire in his soul, and the dryness of the air, as every elementalist meditates years on doing. Then suddenly, a massive fire ball came out of Vekks hands, right were he was concentrating his power, shattering the building into match sticks, and destroying whoever was inside, or near it.

"That blew up good. That blew up REAL good!" Sousuke shouted over the thumping in everyone's ears.

"What the feth was that Vekk!" the captain shouted

"Oh sorry should of warned you before, my apologies. So Carter Reeves it has been awhile then." Vekk said to the captain nothing had happened, although Carter was more or less struck awe form what he had just witnessed.


End file.
